shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Souls A. Mary
Introduction Mary is the youngest member of the Purplebeard Pirates and the crew's cook. Before the timeskip she was mostly shown as simply a fan of Purplebeard, but after the timeskip she joined the crew and devoted a large portion of time trying to win the favor of the captain. Appearance Before the Timeskip, Mary appears as a young girl often wearing a old fashion dress and carried a umbrella. During this time she would sometimes wear a shorter dress with knee high boots and would appear almost depressed about everything except for then she would cook for the Purplebeard Pirates. After the Timeskip, Mary appears much happier then before and is seen wearing a modified priests outfit. Although she is finally a member of the crew she is still often seen as a somewhat fan girl than a actual major threat by most opponents and is the subject of inappropriate jokes much to the anger of her crew. Personality Before the Timeskip, Mary spends much of her time at the port of her village waiting to see if the Purplebeard Pirates were on there way or not. After befriending Scarlet and Sean she was offered a position in his crew as a cook, but was sadden due to her having to refuse because of her age. During this time period when the crew was not at port she was commonly seen depressed and rarely smiling. After the Timeskip, Mary is seen with the crew indicating that she has finally joined and become a important part of the team. She also seems to respect her captain far more then the rest of the crew often getting in fights with Cody when he makes jokes about him, however she is also very strict about her cooking not allowing any of them to complain about it in any way. Although she is considered much weaker then the crew powerhouses (Scarlet, Alison, Sean, Lancelot, and Hodges) she is considerably more willing to fight and far less fearful then she was as a child. Abilities and Powers to Hand Combat Mary appears to be very skilled in hand to hand combat as she was able to frighten Sean and Hodges when threatening to slap them indicating that she may possibly be skilled enough to even harm them. When fighting she often will use slaps and chops rather then kicks in order to prevent perverts from looking up her skirt. She has also developed her own fighting technique that mixes her cooking skills with her fighting that often leads many to believe that it may be the cause of her terrible cooking skills. Goruden Senkan Mary has been trained in a form of combat designed by Lancelot. Due to the color of the attacks differ between user's this causes her attacks to glow golden. As a result it was named the Goruden version of the Senkan Technique. Strength Mary is seemingly strong for a woman of her age as she was able to knock out Hodges with a single slap. She has been revealed to be stronger then a average woman her age, however is still considered one of the weaker members of the crew due to their inhuman amount of strength they all possess. Despite this she is still seemingly able to scare most opponents simply by threatening to slap them indicating she may possess more strength then she likes to show in battle. Agility Despite being one of the weaker members of the crew she is in fact the fastest member of the crew as she was able to catch a bullet before it was able to hit her in the chest. She is also the most skilled in using speed techniques such as Geppo and Soru. She is often fast enough to counter the attacks of others, however is surprisingly clumsy as she often falls shortly after a burst of speed indicating she could be faster then even she is capable of keeping up with. Endurance Mary is surprisingly tough as she was able to withstand a direct hit from a giant with little to no injuries, however she has also been seen to be not as tough as the other members of her crew. After learning the Busoshoku Haki her defense became far stronger as well as allowing her to augment her attack's strength possibly explaining why her slap is capable of harming Hodges so much. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Character Design Mary A. Souls was based off "Mary Catherine Hanke" who befriended and later on dated LuciferPrince000. Allot about Mary's personality and skills were based off the skill set she possesses in real life as well as on a game they played as children, Wizards101. The over all look of her character was designed to resemble a nun or priestess as a private joke between Ms. Hanke and LuciferPrince000. Quotes Trivia Related Articles Category:Female Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Senkan User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Purplebeard Pirates